1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the deburring of workpieces, in particular of continuously cast slabs, where a knife is mounted and attached to a knife support, which knife support can be moved past the edge of workpiece to be deburred, and where the knife edge has a length which corresponds at least to the length of the edge be deburred.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
An apparatus for the deburring of continuous cast slabs is known from the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 3,037,320. The edge of the knife can be moved along the output roller table by way of a carriage to which the knife is attached. The railtrack of the carriage can be lifted and lowered with its own lift provision. According to this apparatus the knife is placed at the lower surface of the slab by lifting of the track support of the carriage and then the carriage is moved along the slab surface so that the flash generated by flame cutting is sheared off and disposed at the start or, respectively, at the end of the slab.
This apparatus has disadvantages which are associated in particular with its heavy and bulky construction, with the movable carriage, as well as with the liftable and lowerable rail track for the carriage. It is only possible with the known apparatus to remove the flash at one end of the slab. To remove the flash at the other end of the slab, requires the use of a second apparatus constructed oppositely to the known apparatus because of the direction of motion of the knife which runs parallel to the lower surface of the slab.